Laven Week 2014!
by VeridianSoul
Summary: This is my contribution to the wonderful week of Laven! There will be fluff, angst, adorable things, and just all around Laven.
1. Advertisement

**~* HAPPY LAVEN WEEK LOVELIES! I missed you! *glomps* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and partake in the festivities. Sorry if it sucks, Advertisement was a HARD topic. Onward!*~**

If there's anything I know about my precious beansprout its that he has a lot of little quirks that make him who he is. Thery're always cute, like how he always has to have his red ribbon around his neck before leaving the house or how he needs a kiss before going to work to make it through the stresses of the day. He's got too many to count, but I have fallen in love with each and every one of them. But for today, there is only one that means the world to me and it just so happens to be the most peculiar.

Allen has always been very attentive so he insists on reading every road sign even though he knows them by heart. I decided that taking advantage of this little quirk would probably be very romantic, which is something Allen also adores.

"Yes Lavi...yes I picked up the Chinese food...yes I got your extra egg roll...yes I'm on my way home...yes...yes...okay...okay...I love you too...bye." I sighed and shoved my phone in my pocket awkwardly while juggling the many boxes of take out in my arms. I managed to get them in my car without spilling anything thankfully which was a miracle in itself. I smiled victoriously and hopped in my car heading home, excited to finally de stress.

I pulled onto the street and aimlessly began driving, blasting my music like any driver should. I winced in discomfort as Lavi's loud rock music shook the car from the immense amount of bass. I turned the bass down to avoid headaches and continued my drive home, that is before something caught my eye.

I glanced up just in time to see a big billboard that said 'Allen'. Then another directly behind it saying 'Walker'.

I took a double take, not believing my eyes. I was so confused i wasn't paying attention and had to slam on the brakes, narrowly avoiding a collision. I waved off the rude gesture the driver sent me and kept my eyes glued to the billboards all the way down my route.

'Yes you babe'

'Will'

'You'

'Please'

'Marry'

'Me'

'?'

When I looked down from the last billboard I noticed I was directly in front of my house. Standing on our lawn was my lovely redhead in the most stunning suit I had ever seen. I got out and immediately walked up to him, pointing back at the billboards.

"Wha-I don't understand..." Lavi chuckled and sent me a brilliant smile.

"Allen hunny, I know I've told you these things a million times but I can't help myself. These past few years you've managed to single handedly change my world. I'm not secluded inside myself anymore, i'm loved. I want to stay with you and continue to build our love, hopefully so strong that neither of our insecurities or worries can break it." Lavi promptly dropped to his knee, pulling out a sleek black box. " What I'm trying to say is Allen Walker, will you marry me?"

Lavi looked up at me with a nervous smile on his face as he presented the shiny silver band. Tears immediately trickled down my cheeks and my heart swelled immensely.

"Yes...Lavi yes!" I dropped down to his level and pulled him into the tightest hug I could manage. He wheezed out a laugh and took my left hand. He pulled the glove off and placed the silver band on my black finger without batting an eye. It was the sweetest sight I had come to love.

"I love you Allen Walker." I smiled, pressing my forehead to his.

"I love you too Lavi...I love you so much."

We sealed our love with a chaste kiss. It was sweet and simple but with as much love as we could muster, much like the proposal. I couldn't have asked for a better day. Take it for Lavi to notice every little thing about me, especially something as small as my curiosity for advertisements.

Just from that moment I could tell, we would never stop loving each other. We've both fallen in love with the little things that make us whole, and that's just the way we like it.

**~*Hehe did you like it? I hope so! Thank you again!*~**


	2. The Misfortune in Us

**~*Hello again lovelies! This is my next submission for the Misfortune theme. I actually gotta say I love this one. I had fun writing it and I hope you like it as well!*~**

"GO AHEAD! LEAVE!"

Lavi angrily grabbed his keys off the counter and slammed the door shut, exiting our shared apartment. I panted from yelling and slid down the wall, burying my face into my hands.

Things have been a lot different lately considering Lavi's change in careers, which has definitely put more stress into my life. Rather than both of us having a constant paycheck and working in the city I am the one paying for all the expenses and making daily commutes to work. Lavi quit his job as an article writer to fulfill his dream of becoming a famous author, his skills are phenomenal but in all honesty, this change has put our relationship into a hard place. I support him fully but lately the fights about money have been getting a bit out of hand. We're barely together anymore and when we are its a miracle if we don't fight. The nights we used to look forward to where we'd hold each other tight transformed into us on our respective sides of the bed not daring to even breath against the other. In extreme cases one of us would even end up on the couch at Lenalee's after struggling to not throw fists.

These fights weren't only affecting us but our friends as well. We tried to hide this as long as possible but things got out of hand when our friends had invited us out for a drink to celebrate Lenalee's new job. Lavi and I started with sitting across from each other rather than beside and our usual bickering quickly turned into snide remarks. Everything snowballed from there causing Lavi to stand up at the table and yell at me before roughly pushing his way out of the booth and to the bar. Needless to say, we both got a good talking to but it didn't change a thing.

I hated to think about how we got to this. I always thought it'd be fixed and over with shortly after it started, but its been months. Months of angry yelling, door slamming, and crying. Its just too much and we cant live like this if all we're going to do is tear each other's throats out. We need to do something...

I wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled out my cell phone.

'Lavi, please come back. I can't take this anymore. We need to talk about it.'

I sent the message and stared at my phone, tears blurring my vision. A few seconds later the all too familiar ringtone blared through the silent house.

'Why should I? All we'll do is fight.'

I choked out a sob, knowing he was right.

'Please...we need to get this out. I'm tired of fighting...'

There were a few minutes of silence that had my heart pounding in my chest. What if he said no? What if we were over?

'Fine...'

Relief flooded me at the single word, giving me hope that maybe this can be fixed. With a sigh I pushed my phone, causing it to skitter across the floor to the other wall.

A short while later the sound of Lavi's car pulling into the driveway caught my attention. My heart immediately began racing and building up its walls for the hurtful things that I was sure would haunt me when I went to bed. My stomach began turning with nerves, a feeling that became so common and familiar it was scary .

Lavi walked in and his gaze immediately caught me along with the tears still dripping down my face. When I looked closer I could see faint tear tracks and puffy eyes on his own face.

"Allen...what are you doing on the floor?" His voice sounded strained and small, almost as if he had just spent our time apart screaming. He continued to look at the spot on the wall directly next to my face with his stoic expression.

"I don't know..." He visibly winced at the sound of my voice. When I didn't offer anything else up he decided to cut to the chase.

"What are we doing Allen? Why are we still trying? It's been MONTHS and we still haven't gotten over this...I think it's time we talk about splitting up..." My heart stopped at the words he uttered so easily. I shakily stood up from the floor and looked him in the eye.

"Stop? You think that'll make it better? We were fine until everything changed." The words flooded out of my mouth before I could think about them. I instantly regretted what I said when Lavi's expression turned to one of hurt and betrayal.

"What do you expect me to do Allen! Stay in a job that I don't even like? You always told me to follow my dreams! What happened to that? What happened to never stop, keep walking? What happened to Mana's legacy?"

Tears dripped down my face as I glared at Lavi heatedly. Without thinking I raised my hand and slapped him across the face as hard as I could manage.

"Don't EVER bring Mana into this! This is between you and me!" I curled my hands into fists and struggled to not slap him again. It disgusted me how he'd hold Mana over my head. Lavi held his hand against his cheek and stared at me in a mixture of shock and sympathy.

"Allen...I'm sorry...that was uncalled for." Lavi walked forward and circled his arms around me. I roughly pushed him off and backed up.

"Don't touch me you asshole!" Lavi held up his hands in a placating manner, signaling truce.

"Okay Allen...I won't touch you...let's...let's just calm down and talk about this."

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. This wasn't getting us anywhere...

"How about you start Allen, tell me what's troubling you." I chuckled and wiped my red eyes.

"An easier question is what's NOT troubling me...it's just..." My voice cracked pathetically as I tried to voice what I felt. "I believe in you but...I can't do this anymore...I'm paying for everything and struggling to make ends meet. Every time I ask you for help all you say is to hold off until your book is published and take things slow. Things aren't getting easier and now that we're fighting...I just CAN'T do it!" He smiled at me sadly while fiddling with his headband.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know you were so stressed. I guess I've been missing out on a lot while I've been finishing the book. I was upset because I thought you were against me, which isn't the case." I sniffled and shook my head, finally feeling the tears begin to dry.

"So...what are we going to do..." He smiled slightly while closing the distance between us.

"I'd like to keep trying, if that's okay with you. I'll pay more attention to you and I'll go get a part time job. I thought you could handle it until the book was finished but running a home, a business, and a boyfriend was too much to dump on your shoulders, too bad I saw it too late. I'm so sorry Allen..."

I looked up into his eyes that were welling up with tears. He was truly sorry. My heart immediately clenched at the sight, I felt just as bad.

"I'm sorry too Lavi." I buried my head in his chest, pulling him close. The weight on my shoulders felt as if it were lifting as we held each other lovingly.

We weren't completely fixed but no couple is completely perfect. Deep inside we knew we'd fight again, both being equally stubborn and head strong, but we were both aware that that is the misfortune in us. It wouldn't be easy, but who ever said love was easy?

It'd be a battle but in this war love would come out on top. 

**~*Hope you liked it! I'd like to thank CrimsonRoseShadow, OneDayPineapple, Daphmir57, and Andreina21for reviewing on the first submission! Everything you guys said made me so happy and definitely made my morning. Thank you to all who review and read! It really means a ton. Have a good day okay~ Bye!*~**


	3. Can You Hear Me?

**~*Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoy this submission for the theme Can You Hear Me? I had a ton of fun writing this so enjoy!*~**

I clutch at my arms, digging my nails into my skin in fear. The walls are too close. The screams are too loud. The whispers in the dark make my jump. They scream the truth, everything i've hidden inside. Bugs crawl across my skin sending me into a frenzy. I scratch at the skin ferociously, begging to rid myself of the feeling. The tears and blood never seem to stop, hell bent on drowning me.

Is that my heart beating or the monsters pounding on the door demanding to be let in? I cover my ears as they begin to shout my name and claw at the door. They can't get me...they can't get me...I inwardly chant, knowing that's not the truth. Nervously I press myself closer into the corner I'm huddled against, pleading for stability.

Suddenly the pounding stops and everything freezes. I pull my hands from my ears and panic at the loss of sound. I rip the buttons off my shirt and place my hand against my chest, searching for a heart beat. The thump beneath my skin is missing. I cry harder, knowing my death is soon. My pain and suffering would finally be over, but life isn't that fair.

The door to my room clatters to the ground, jump starting my heart into life. The fear crawls through my veins as the figure standing in the doorway comes closer. I go to scream but my throat closes in terror.

Suddenly the lamp next to me flickers on revealing the one person who would never hurt me. The arms of my savior wrap around me tenderly while he whispers sweet words into my ear. I tangle my fingers into scarlet hair and cry into his warm shoulders, finally feeling the relief I had been searching for. We stay silent, both waiting for me to find my voice.

"Can you hear me? Don't the screams drown out my voice? Am I even speaking?" My voice cracks even though my words come out in hushed whispers. Lavi ignores my questions and instead picks me up, carrying me to the bathroom where I know he will bandage the bloody scratches on my arms. I'm terrified he didn't hear my cries but oddly content because he didn't fade. His loving hands constantly touching my skin give me the hope that I'll make it out of this night.

He bandages my scratches while placing gentle kisses along my face and neck, making silent promises not to leave my side. I slip my arms over his shoulders and pull him into a timid kiss, the only thank you I could muster. He kissed me back equally sweet before pulling away and lifting me from my perch on the counter. I tightened my grip around his neck while wrapping my legs around his waist to make it easier for him to make the trek to my bed.

He reaches the plush bed in a few strides and gently sets me down before settling next to me. My hands immediately clench his shirt as I pull myself closer, not daring to be away from his touch. In return he settles his arms around my waist, sealing off any space between us. Hands begin to knead at my lower back, releasing the tension I had built up. Before I knew it the sound of my redhead's breathing was lulling me to sleep. Before I managed to slip over the edge into unconsciousness I felt the tender kiss on my forehead and heard the sweet words that would chase away the night, leaving me to bask in the love I've always felt.

"Allen, I've always heard you loud and clear. All I've ever heard above the screams is your voice. You don't have to be afraid. I'll always hear you."

**~*Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short :/ Anyway, thank you CrimsonRoseShadow! Thank you so much for the kind words that you said. I really appreciate them~ Thank you Daphmir57! And what you said was so nice! Thank you~ Thank you Andreina21! I'm glad that you could get some feeling from that submission. I was a little nervous it wasn't as capturing as my past work, but thank you so much! And thank you ChibiThingOfDOOM! I'm glad you thought it was adorable! That's what I go for~ I hope you all are having a marvelous Laven Week! Keep smiling :) Until next time!*~**


	4. Magic

**~*Heyyyy Lovelies~ You know what? I decided that for now that will be your fandom name because I'm lame like that :P Look at me trying to force you all into a fandom...oh well! Anyway, this one is for the theme magic. I seem to think that all these oneshots keep getting better and better as the week progresses, but ya know that may just be me. Anyway, I do not own and I hope you are having yourself a wonderful Laven week~ Onward!*~**

"ALLEN!"

I sigh and pull the blankets over my head, further burrowing myself into the couch. I knew hiding would be worthless since he knows me better than anyone but it was worth a shot. I do NOT want to deal with this today.

"ALLEN-CHAN! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

I remain in my nest, staying as still as possible. Suddenly the house goes silent. That is never a good sign. I peek out from under my blankets slightly only to scream, very manly of course, and cover my vitals as Lavi jumps onto me from the back of the couch.

"I FOUND YOU! SUCESS IS MINE!"

"Damn it Lavi! That hurt!" I flipped the blankets off my head and punched him very pointedly in the chest. He just laughed and ruffled my hair un phased.

"It wouldn't of hurt if you would've just replied to me the first time. Anyway Allen, I've got something awesome to show you!"

"That's what I was afraid of." I huffed and crossed my arms, not wanting to leave my warm cocoon.

"Come on you'll love it!" With that he proceeded to yank me from my laying position and drag me to the kitchen where he pushed me into one of the chairs.

"Lavi I don't-"

"NOW WITNESS THE GREAT LAVI!" I sighed and contemplated between listening to my boyfriend or smacking my head against the table. The table seemed to be getting the upper hand...

"FOR MY FIRST TRICK I WILL USE THIS EGG!" Lavi pulled an egg from the fridge in the most showgirly way I had ever seen. He gestured to the egg like a girl gesturing to a prize on a tv show, causing me to chuckle.

"MY LOVELY ASSISTANT ALLEN WALKER WILL NOW DEMONSTRATE!" My smug smirk fell off my face at that. Is he serious...

Before I could fight off my excitable boyfriend an egg was cracked directly on my head. Thick liquid dripped off my face and into my lap. I looked up at Lavi with a heated glare.

"Ah...geez...sorry Al. That wasn't supposed to happen." Lavi backed up and held his hands up in a placating gesture. I just continued to glare as I stood up and walked towards our bathroom, dripping egg onto the polished floor. "I'll just...clean this up...yeah..." I slammed the bathroom door on him and sighed. This was going to be a long week...

* * *

Over the course of the week Lavi seemed to be getting worse at his 'magic tricks'. Every day a new disaster seemed to chase him. I endured lame card tricks where they'd all eventually end up in my face, milk in a newspaper which always ended up on the floor, tripping over metal rings left in the middle of the floor, and for some reason whoopie cushions that littered literally every inch of space. By the end of the week I was about ready to scream, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't tell my excited boyfriend that he was terrible at his latest hobby. He got a new one every week and always gave up on them after seven days but I still didn't have the heart to tell him he was horrible at magic. Thankfully it was Sunday...

* * *

Lavi crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I closed my hands over his and tried to drift off, only to be awaken by my redhead tapping insistently on my chest.

"Hey Allen, can I tell you something?" I nodded my head and rolled over.

"Of course Lavi, you can tell me anything." I stifled a yawn with the back of my hand and stroked the side of his face.

"I think I'm really bad at magic tricks..." I immediately sweat dropped and patted his face.

"Damn right. Glad you understand." Lavi stuck his tongue out at me and pulled me closer.

"Tomorrow I'm going to try painting."

"Oh good Lord..."

**~*Hi! Okay I may have lied a little up there. I don't necessarily think this one was very good. Truth be told while I was writing this one I was either sent to the hospital that day or it was while I was recovering (I don't really remember) and I kinda lost my mojo for a while. I apologize if it wasn't up to my usual standard. Anyway, onto reviews! **

**Thank you CrimsonRoseShadow! Thank you sweetheart, you're so kind~ **

**Thank you Andreina21! I'm glad you liked it! Can you hear me was very fun to write. Thank you a bajillion times~**

**Thank you Daphmir57! Ahhhhh you're review gave me feels! I'm so happy that you liked it and saw what I was trying to do. Keep being awesome!**

**Double thank you to OneDayPineapple! Ikr isn't Laven Week just the greatest X3 I'm so happy I can make you fangirl! It's the best thing ever hehe.**

**You special bunch have been with me for quite some time, some of you even from when I first started Laven. You're continued support is super duper nice and appreciated. Love you guys! Happy Laven Week!*~**


	5. It Takes Two to Kick Ass

**~*Hey guys! Welcome back~ This is my submission for the theme Teamwork. I'm very proud of this and had a blast writing it. I hope you like it as much as I do! Onward!*~**

"SUP BITCHES?! WHO'S READY TO PLAY SOME DEAD OR ALIVE?!"

We all groaned and laid our heads back on the couch. Of course Lavi would show up with THAT game.

"Che, last time we played that game you destroyed my house fucking rabbit." Kanda sent a heated glare in Lavi's direction. Said redhead strolled to the xbox and started up the game, completely ignoring the Japanese man.

"Aww c'mon Yuu it was only a couple hundred dollars worth of damage. That's nothing! You should see what happens when Daisya and I play Call of Duty: Ghosts. Shit gets real, let me tell ya." Lavi continued to blather on and on about said 'shit getting real' before the front door abruptly opened and a certain moyashi ran in to the room.

"Did I miss anything?!" Allen looked disheveled, as if he had run the full ten blocks to Lenalee's house. In hindsight, he probably did.

"Nope! You're just in time actually!" Lenalee smiled and handed Allen a can of pop.

"That's a relief! What are the teams today?" The white haired boy plopped down on to the couch and sipped his pop, glancing a bit at how Lavi's shirt rode up on his back when he bent over to fiddle with the old controllers. Lavi seemed to notice his presence at that time and crawled his way to the couch, placing himself in a sitting position between Allen's legs.

"Allen-chan! We're gonna be team members today cuz we're in love~" Lavi proceeded to blow kisses at Allen who shyly blew a kiss back, his cheeks as red as fresh tomatoes. Lenalee cooed at the adorable sight while Kanda grumbled at them to 'get a fucking room'.

"Hey bae, who do you want to be?" The redhead laid his head against Allen's leg and flicked through the characters until Allen told him to stop.

"How many times have I told you not to call me bae?" Lavi just shrugged and Allen sighed. "I'll go with Elliot."

"Kay bae, how about you Lenalady?" Allen rolled his eyes and began untangling the red knots in Lavi's hair while waiting for the game to start.

"I'll go Kokoro." Lavi nodded and selected the character before gesturing for Kanda to say his choice.

"Che, Hayate." Lavi then gave everyone their respective controllers before picking his own character.

"I'm going Kasumi! She's so badass!" Lavi fistpumped the air, almost punching Allen in the face in the process.

"You just like her cuz of her gigantic boobs..." Allen grumbled.

"Awww bae! You know I love your non existent man boobs more than Kasumi's boobs!" Lavi cried and pulled Allen down from the couch into a crushing hug while declaring his love. Lenalee laughed and helped Allen back to his spot so they could begin their game.

* * *

Everything was good for a while during the tag team match but things eventually began to heat up. At first there were random "oh shits" but that quickly changed to hysterical screaming and death threats. It was the final match that would decide the winner of the day. The prize for the winning team? Losing team pays for supper which would definitely make a dent in anyone's wallet considering Allen was involved, especially since he didn't hold back when he won.

"ALLEN! ALLEN! ALLEN WATCH YOUR FACE! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! TAP OUT!" Lavi repeatedly slapped Allen on the thigh. Allen in response continued to lean forward over Lavi, bending him uncomfortably towards the floor.

"NO LAVI! I WANT TO KICK KANDA'S ASS!" Said samurai swore colorfully from his spot on the chair and promptly punched Allen in the face with his character.

"ALLEN! ALLEN! LET ME IN! LENALEE'S COMING!" Lavi guessed it right. At that precise moment Kanda tapped out and let Lenalee into the game. She flipped Allen and smashed him into the floor, taking away a good chunk of his health. "SEE I TOLD YOU! ALLENNN LET ME IN!"

"FINE JUST SHUT UP!" Lavi and Kanda both joined the fight at the same time. It was all out war. Everyone was throwing punches and screaming obscenities. Smoke covered the screen then suddenly everything was silent. Who was going to win?

"WE WON! WE WON! YESSSS!" Lavi yanked his boyfriend from the couch and jumped around. After hours of gaming Allen and Lavi had come out on top.

"Lavi! Stop spinning me!" Allen's words went unheard as Lavi continued to cheer and toss Allen around.

"KISS ME BAE! WE WON!" The two shared a rather rough victory kiss before Lavi's jumping knocked them onto the couch. "LET'S GO TO CHUCK E CHEESES!" Before anyone could stop him Lavi had grabbed the keys off the hook and ran out the door. Everyone groaned and followed him grudgingly.

It was going to be an expensive night.

**~*That was so much fun to write omg~ I've been wanting to type bae in a story for the longest time and Lavi is the PERFECT character for that haha. I'm so happy with this its ridiculous! Anyway, thank you's!**

**Thank you CrimsonRoseShadow! Ikr I thought it'd be fun cuz Lavi would totally drag Allen into stuff like that~**

**Thank you Daphmir57! I'm glad you liked it~ Allen strikes me as the person who wouldn't be able to speak his mind when it comes to possibly upsetting his other half. Its sooooo cute!**

**Thank you OneDayPineapple! I bet you were better at magic tricks than Lavi. I tried to make him as terrible as possible XD**

**Thank you a bajillion times all you silent readers out there and people that come all the way from Tumblr to read this~ That's so very kind of you. Have a Happy Laven Week!*~**


	6. Kick In The Head

**~*Hey guys! Sorry this is later than the others, I had work. Anyway this is my submission for Kick In The Head! Enjoy! Warning, basically lots of kissing and slight limeish. This is my first time writing this so I hope its good!*~**

Thump

"Ow Beansprout! That fucking hurt!" Lavi cried out in pain and held his aching head, glaring up at Allen while he was at it. The aforementioned boy looked down from his book confusedly before noticing the redhead laid sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh! Hi Lavi. Why are you on the floor?" Lavi just groaned and thumped his head lightly against the polished flooring.

"Well I was relaxing before someone decided to kick me in the head." Allen still looked confused, which caused Lavi to roll his eyes. "It was you Allen and I demand payment for the pain you just caused." Before the white haired boy could respond he was yanked to the floor, his book flying from his hands and skittering across the smooth surface.

"Lav-" He was abruptly cut off as a pair of lips collided with his own. His eyes widened considerably. To be honest he never had kissed someone before. He also never thought that slightly chapped lips would feel as nice against his smooth ones as they did. A red blush appeared on his cheeks as he thought about who it was that he just so happened to be kissing. He reddened even more when he realized that he liked it.

Lavi took it gentle, only pressing his lips against Allen's to gauge the boy's reaction. When Allen didn't pull away and actually slid his eyes shut is when Lavi brought it up a notch. He brought a hand up to cradle Allen's face as he very carefully moved his lips. Allen tensed a little at first but soon began participating as he got the feel of it. In a matter of seconds Allen's fingers were tangled in red hair as he pulled the boy closer becoming slightly desperate. Lavi was a bit surprised but he wouldn't say he didn't enjoy it. He just took it as Allen enjoying himself, which in all honesty the white haired boy needed to do more often.

Soon the soft kisses turned into grabby hands gripping each other's shirts. Lavi cracked an eye open to see Allen's face sporting a full on flush as he kissed back determinedly. Lavi mentally committed the sight to memory, enjoying how comfortable Allen looked. It was obvious at first that this had been the boy's first kiss but as time went on he improved A LOT which actually surprised Lavi. He hadn't expected him to have picked up on it so quickly. Allen was gaining on him and FAST.

Eventually they had to pull back for air but this little necessity didn't end the fun. As soon as their lips separated Lavi was at Allen's neck placing loving kisses against his jaw line. Allen mewed in pleasure and pulled himself closer while tilting his neck. Lavi took advantage of the offered space and licked his way to Allen's chin, leaving Allen shivering in delight. Lavi paused for just a second and suddenly he wasn't the one spoiling the other. Allen took the opportunity and began licking and sucking his way along Lavi's neck, mirroring what the boy had done to him just seconds before. Allen ravished Lavi's neck, leaving some bruises that would be very noticeable. After some time though Lavi had to push him away to stop them from going further. Allen complied and wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck lovingly.

"Does this mean we are together?" Allen tucked his head into the crook of Lavi's neck and smiled against his skin. Lavi just grinned and pulled the boy closer.

"If you want to. I'd more than enjoy being your boyfriend." Allen nodded and placed a gentle kiss on Lavi's collarbone before sitting up and looking Lavi in the eye.

"Maybe I should kick you in the head more often." Allen giggled and closed the distance between them, sealing their new relationship with a kiss as simple as the first.

**~*Why hello there again! Time for everyone's favorite part of the story! **

**Thank you Andreina21! I'm so glad you liked it! That last chapter was a riot to write!**

**Thank you Daphmir57! Hehe glad someone thinks the same way as I do!**

**Thank you OneDayPineapple! Ikr, I feel like Lavi would make a huge mess.**

**Thank you CrimsonRoseShadow! Ikr! I love Dead or Alive! I have Dimensions for 3DS and 5 for xbox 360~**

**Alrighty Happy Laven Week!*~**


	7. Silence

**~*Hi lovelies! Good morning ^-^ This is the final submission for Laven Week *cries deeply* This is my submission for the heme Silence. I hope you all had a marvelous week! This is a continuation of Can You Hear Me? I do not own, Onward!*~**

I stroked my boyfriend's hair as he drifted to sleep, finally letting go of his demons for the night. What he suffers are the side effects of war. The screams of the innocent and the taste of bloodshed haunt his memories tainting the broken man that I just so happen to love.

The sight sickens me but I can't let go. Sometimes I wish that Allen could've been like me in my past personas. Sometimes I catch myself wondering if it'd be easier if he could let go of the side effects like I was able to so long ago. The thought never gets far. I couldn't even begin to imagine a world where Allen Walker didn't care.

Truth is, he'd be too good at it.

During the rare nights where even the slightest graze from me startles the poor boy I often find myself itching to teach him the Bookman ways. I'm tired of the empty gazes and muttered apologies I receive from the shell of someone who used to be so full of life. The voice I loved to hear went silent long ago. The voice I hear now sounds so abandoned and exhausted it might as well be non existent. My Allen became non existent right under my watchful eye. Yet I couldn't do a thing to save him.

I wipe tears from my eyes and pull the boy closer. He nudges his face into my chest causing me to let out a sob I was trying so hard to conceal.

The only reason I stay is because I can't give up. I was never able to make it out the door whenever leaving was the best option. I just couldn't let go of the probability of Allen getting better. It was a dream in itself but I just couldn't make myself let go of the handle I'm holding with all my strength.

I curled my hand into white hair and let a small smile pour onto my face. The silence was deafening but I'd never run away. Even if I hate it, I've come to love the silence. After all, the silence is where my Allen resides. So for him, I'll sit in the dark and cradle him till he falls asleep because I have faith that one day he will turn to me with a genuine smile and tell me the silence is gone.

**~* I hope you all enjoyed yourselves~ On to the thank you's!**

**Thank you CrimsonRoseShadow! You're kind words are so nice sweetheart~ You keep up the great work at being an amazing reader.**

**Thank you Daphmir57! I'm glad you liked it~ It was soooo much fun to write! It makes me wish that my first kiss was like this, and with either of them haha. **

**Thank you also to anyone who reviews after this! I really appreciate everything you say. I hope you all had a marvelous week and I'm glad that I could spend it with all of you. See you soon!*~**


End file.
